The Tale of Sneaky Sam
by Psychochu100
Summary: Join the dashing journey of Swashbuckler Pirate, Sneaky Sam, in his adventures throughout the Spiral. I do not own Pirate101 or KingsIsle; Big thanks to Uchiha Cat for requesting the story. Rated T for combat and romantic scenes.
1. Escaping the Erebus

The Tale of Sneaky Sam

(Hello fellow Fanfic users and Pirate101 players! Welcome to another Pirate101 Fanfic Story; I'm well aware that the Musketeer Story is on hold, but don't worry, I haven't given it up for you guys. Anyway, the title will focus on the Swashbuckler character, Sneaky Sam, and his adventure through the Spiral. Naturally, it's also like the Musketeer story: Adventure, Romance, Friendship. Hope you guys enjoy the story and a big thanks for Uchihacat for requesting the story. If there's anything story you'd like me to do in the future, you're more than welcome to request it.)

Chapter 1: Escaping the Erebus

A young male pirate, aged around 14-16 years old, is lying miserably on the bench in a cell on the Armada prison ship named The Erebus; he was arrested by the Armada for duelling them in the eyes of the public. Although they were more or less the pressing authority, he was actually defending a girl about his age by a badgering Marine on suspicion of being a Pirate.

Although being a Pirate leads many people to believe they're malevolent, there are some who are actually defending innocent people. He then closed his eyes and thought on the events on his arrest…

( _ **Flashback, 4 hours ago**_ )

He was walking along the streets of Marleybone, taking a break from fencing; it was about 9 in the morning, when he heard a commotion in the Town Square. He then made a rush to the Square, with Dogs, Cats, Rats and Frogs from various Social Classes drawn to the commotion.

When he arrived at the Square, he saw a Marine badgering a girl about his age: She had long, vibrant pink hair, has a yellow lotus flower perched on her right ear, wore a teal blue shirt and a brown skirt, wore stockings and white ankle socks under shiny black heels. The girl, who was shopping for flowers, exclaimed "I'm telling you, I'm _**NOT**_ a pirate! I don't even know anyone who's a pirate!" The Marine then said in a monotonous tone, like most Clockworks "You do not fool me; you have been under the suspicion of Piracy. By the Orders of Spymaster Deacon, I've been authorised to take you in. Come with me or you be forcibly taken."

The Girl looked at the Marine in fear, when the Young Swashbuckler said out loud "I don't think so, Gearhead!" The Marine and the girl turned their heads to the young Swashbuckler: He had short black hair, wore a black vest over a white t-shirt, brown pants, brown shoes and wielded a shock pistol in his left hand and a steel sword on his right. He leered at the Marine with his brown eyes, gripping his weapons for a fight; The girl is relieved that the Young Swashbuckler had intervened, when the Marine exclaimed "Do you dare intervene with the Armada? If so, then you're under arrest!"

The Marine then raised his Halberd, then the Young Swashbuckler parried the swing and slashed his knees, sending the Marine kneeling from damage. The Young Swashbuckler then heard more Armada Troops arriving, so he instructed the girl to leave the Square; she then complied without a second thought and left the Town Square just as a large group of Snipers and Marksmen arrived and aimed their spark rifles at the Young Swashbuckler.

Seeing that he is outnumbered, he calmly placed his weapons on the ground and puts his hands behind his head and knelt down. When he looked up, he witnessed a unique-looking Armada model emerging from behind the Armada Troops; He then looked down at the Young Swashbuckler and said out loud "Take this Pirate to the Erebus…"

( _ **Flashback Ends**_ )

The Young Swashbuckler then opened his eyes lazily and thought to himself " _Well… 'A Pirate's Life' isn't really long, I suppose… *sighs* If only I can escape this ship—_ " His answer came when The Erebus suddenly shook violently from cannon fire. He then abruptly heard the door upwards blown up by explosive, likely a small quantity of dynamite, when he heard an elderly voice say to another accomplice "Search over there, monkey!" The Monkey accomplice then retorted "I AM on it!" The Young Swashbuckler then thought " _Monkey? Must be a Monquistan…_ "

A few moments later, a burly, white bearded pirate with a Monquistan Privateer came upon his cell and the Monquistan then inquired "Is this the prisoner we're looking for?"

The burly pirate rubbed his chin and replied "Hard to say… You're standing on me blind side, matey! Are ye a boy or a girl?" The Young Swashbuckler then shook his head with a slight grin and replied "I'm 100% sure I'm a boy, sir."

The burly pirate then felt embarrassed and said apologetically "Ah, I'm so sorry lad. I have some hindsight issues at times… Anyway, what is your name?" The Young Swashbuckler then replied, feeling more secure "My name… It's Sam. But everyone calls me Sneaky Sam."

The Monquistan then nudged the burly pirate's leg with his elbow and said "I told you, he's the one! *turns to Sneaky Sam* Pleased to meet you, Pirate! I am Mr Gandry and this Pirate here is Boochbeard." Sam nodded with an enlightened smile, grateful for the rescue, when Boochbeard asked "If you are who you say you are, prove it! We know you're an orphan; this is a bit hard to answer, but how did you lose your parents?"

He's wasn't wrong; it was really hard to answer, but he told them of the fate of his parents: He was only 7 years old when it happened, but he was told that his parents were lost in a voracious storm close to the Ruined Lighthouse. Boochbeard and Mr Gandry held their hats on their chests and closed their eyes sympathetically, taking a moment of peace in respect to Sam's parents.

Boochbeard then cleared his throat and inquired "So, who took ye in, then?" Sam knew that one too well: Shortly after he heard of his parents' demise, he was taken in by one of his parents' crewmates, a Rat Swashbuckler named Milo GrayTail, to Scrimshaw. During his time in Scrimshaw, he was taught on thinking on his feet during combat, so he gave his reply to Boochbeard and Mr Gandry; the latter quoted "You must be very quick on your feet then… That's a useful trait."

Sam shrugged with a flattered grin, before Boochbeard asked "So how'd ye end up locked in this brig? What crime did the Armada took ye in for?" That was an easy question, so he explained on how he was arrested by the Armada in the first place, when Mr Gandry noted "You must be a Swashbuckler! They're really quick on their feet and are fluent with dual blades!"

Sam rubbed the back of his head in flattery, before Boochbeard tried to pry open the cell door open; however, he only opened it by 2 inches before he exclaimed "Blast! The door's jammed!" Mr Gandry noted with his hands on his waist "Well NOW what do we do?" Just like clockwork, the rear cell wall broke open from a stray cannon shot; Sam felt it was a miracle, so he rushed through the hole in order to join up with Boochbeard and Mr Gandry, when a stern voice said "You there! Please help!"

Sam noticed a Horse Barbarian from Mooshu is also locked in a cell, so he looked around and saw a lever opposite of the Cell's door. He then pulled the lever and the cell door opened; the Horse Barbarian then rushed out the cell and said "I am in your debt… I am Subodai, from Mooshu. I shall follow your lead, Captain." Subodai then honoured Sam by holding his left fist across his chest, before he followed Sam to the main deck.

When they exited the Cells, they were stopped by a familiar voice that rang "Boochbeard! Trying to steal my prize, you ruffian?" Boochbeard then replied in soft surprise "Deacon…" Mr Gandry then added "Spymaster of the Armada! I think we're in trouble…" Subodai gripped his fists in rage and said firmly "Our Jailor! You will regret that decision…" Deacon then calmly noted "I think not… the prisoner must not be allowed to escape. Take them!"

By timely response, 3 Battle Angels swooped onto the deck, holding their spark throwers; Sam knew they were in the way between him and escape, so he charged into battle with a sword and a shock pistol that Boochbeard gave him prior to leaving the cells. He took on the middle Battle Angel first and did considerable damage against her, before the Battle Angel shot a small hail of sparks towards Sam.

Despite being on target, Sam managed to dodge ALL shots with athletic skill; Sam then finished the centre Battle Angel off, when Subodai, wanting to let out his anger, joined in the battle. In his fury, he swung his blade at the left Battle Angel and damaged her significantly, prompting Boochbeard to say "Har! Your friend there is full of surprises!"

The Battle Angel who'd been taken damage from Subodai shot him with a few sparks, but due to her damaged arms, she missed him completely. Wanting to get off the Erebus quickly, Sam kneeled the intact Battle Angel forcibly and fluently went behind her before stabbing the back and shooting the exposed spot; Subodai then let out a battle cry and did 4 quick slashes before doing a strong, downward slash.

Sam then twirled his blade before he gripped it to a halt; Deacon then said, undeterred "Do you think you can stand against the might of the Armada? I think NOT!" The centre of the main deck then opened up and 5 strong looking Armada troops aimed their guns at Sam. Mr Gandry then exclaimed "What? What are those?!" Deacon then noted "Surrender! Don't make me destroy you…" Boochbeard then replied, wearing a smirk "Oh don't bother… LAD'S, FIRE!"

Boochbeard shot a flare in the air and a few moments later, the new Armada troops were destroyed by artillery fire from his ship. Deacon then remarked to Sam "Impressive… It seems we underestimated you, Pirate. You'll regret making an enemy of the Armada; enjoy your freedom, while it lasts…" Deacon then got out a hidden spark pistol and shot at the explosive barrels near Boochbeard before he teleported away.

Boochbeard managed to get up, though he was visibly ashen and a few of his hairs were burning; he then said in a weakened voice "That blast nearly did me in… Pirate, you'll have to sail us to safe harbour! Get to me ship and sail us to Skull Island!" Sam nodded in concern and helped Boochbeard onto his ship, before sailing away from The Erebus, which fell out the sky from extensive damage.

Midway to Skull Island, they were attacked by an Armada ship, though there isn't any time for broadside combat. They fled from the Armada ship after a few moments use of boost, before they docked starboard at Skull Island. Sam then helped Boochbeard to Miracle Max's in the courtyard, before being instructed to seek out his old friend, Captain Avery. Sam then nodded in understanding, before he and Subodai went inside Captain Avery's Mansion and he explained his predicament to Avery.


	2. Stopping the Troggy Attack

The Tale of Sneaky Sam

Chapter 2: Stopping the Troggy Bombardment

Avery then told Sam "On the run from the Armada? Well, I run a Pirate Haven here, not a charity. If you want me to hide you, you have to work for it; as it happens, I have a job fitting for you."

Avery then drummed his fingers on his desk with his lips pursed, before explaining "One of my more… willful crewmen, a Buccaneer named Fin, has stolen my Jade Amulet and fled to Skull Mountain; obviously, I will need it back. However, he has roused the Troggies and are bombarding us with explosive barrels taken from our armoury."

Sam didn't hear any barrels exploding, when said explosion made the ground rumble and dust came down from the ceiling; Avery then continued "I will give you a ship of your own if you can resolve these issues. Report to Chief Gunner Rigby at the East Bastion." Sam nodded with a determined expression, before he and Subodai exited the mansion and turned left to the East Bastion, narrowly missing a slung explosive barrel.

Chief Gunner Rigby then exclaimed as Sam and Subodai got close "Keep your heads down, unless you want to get blown up! The blasted Troggies have gone mad, they're bombarding us with our own explosives! Get across the bridge and find Bonnie Anne!" Sam and Subodai complied and crossed the wooden bridge to the Skull Mountain Base, where they saw a feminine Scottish Fox with a Blunderbuss-like musket.

She then noticed them and inquired in a Scottish accent "So who're you two, then?" Sam then replied, with a faint blush "I'm Sam… Sneaky Sam and my crew mate here is Subodai. Avery sent us to help stop the bombardment and get his Amulet back from Fin."

Bonnie then nodded in understanding and noted "Well, you've came just in time. Fin's a riley one; he riled the Troggies until they're mad as badgers! They took half our Powder stores in the dead of the night and they're flinging it back at the town! Take a few of their numbers down and report to Lieutenant Smollet after!"

Sam nodded at Bonnie in affirmation, before he and Subodai crossed the small bridge into Troggy territory; he and Subodai then fought a Troggy Warrior and a Shaman: The Shaman shot an energy projectile at Sam, who evaded it swiftly and shot a spark at the Shaman. The Troggy Warrior then charged towards Sam, when Subodai tripped him and threw Sam over the downed Troggy; Sam shot 3 separate sparks at the downed Warrior, taking him out too before landing cat-like on the ground.

Sam then looked over his shoulder and made a grin, before he and Subodai went back to the encampment and informed Lieutenant Smollet of their task. Lieutenant Smollet then replied "Good work there, young Pirate! Now we'll show these croaking fiends the error of their ways!" Bonnie's voice then said "Well done indeed, you're pretty handy in a fight!"

Sam turned his head to see Bonnie walking with her Musket over her shoulder; she then continued "I am willing to help you find Fin and I'm a girl of my word! You have room for another on your crew, captain?" Sam happily accepted Bonnie onto his crew, before Lieutenant Smollet said "There'll be time to get Avery's Amulet back Pirate; Skull Island is threatened and it's up to us to save it!"

Lieutenant Smollet pointed out to the 3 slingshots and continued "They're hurtling the Powder Kegs with those Slingshots at the Island; our cannons could destroy them, but the jungle is making it difficult to target them. The farthest Slingshot is also out of range from the cannons, so I need you to blow it up and mark the other two, though you have to be pretty close in order to mark them."

Sam nodded in affirmation, before he, Subodai and Bonnie crossed the bridge to the farthest slingshot; Bonnie then got out her Blunderbuss and shot at the Powder Kegs, blowing up the Slingshot beyond repair. As they went to the other slingshots, they avoided confrontation from the Troggies and marked the Slingshots.

After marking them, they got out of the way before cannon fire blew up the remaining Slingshots; they then crossed back to the encampment and informed Smollet on their task. Lieutenant Smollet then made a small smile and replied "A job well done, Pirate. Now we'll answer their slingshots with cannons! Now we can focus on getting Avery his Bauble back."


	3. The Skull Temple

The Tale of Sneaky Sam

Chapter 3: The Skull Temple

Lieutenant Smollet then explained "I've sent two of my scouts – Ensign Livsey and Sergeant Shepard – up ahead, but they haven't reported back for hours. I'd like you to go further up the trail and check up on them; they'll have information on where Fin is located." Sam nodded, before he went up the trail with Subodai and Bonnie Anne; when they crossed a small wooden bridge, they heard a voice to their left that exclaimed "Oi! You there, help!"

They turned their head and saw a Toad Scout inside a bamboo cage; supposing it must be one of Smollet's men, they approached the bamboo cage and the Frog Scout, who explained that he is Livsey, said "Get me out right quick! The Troggies ambushed me and Shepard and we got separated in the confusement." Livsey tried to pick open the lock from his side, but his lockpick broke in two; he then asked "Looks like you'll have to get the key then… I think one of the Troggy Shamans has it."

Not need telling twice, Sam and Subodai provoke a fight with a Troggy Shaman and a Troggy Warrior and managed to grab the key before subduing the Troggies; they then returned to the cage and unlocked the cage. Livsey then let loose his muscles and said after letting them loose "Fin fled farther up the trail, but he isn't alone… There's plenty of sharks up there; Cutthroats by the look of them. I'll slip by them when you pick a fight with a couple of those finheads; we'll rendezvous at the entrance to the Skull Cave."

Sam and his crew nodded in understanding and went up further the path and up a wooden ramp to the Cutthroat Camp; Subodai then made a heavy grunt and said "The Skull Cave… Fin and Avery's Amulet are in there somewhere…" Bonnie then leaned on her musket and said "And there are the Cutthroats; let's go pick a fight."

Sam nodded with a smirk and battled against a couple of Cutthroats with Bonnie Anne: The Cutthroat on the left charged at Sam, when he sidestepped in a spin and shot the Cutthroat in the back, knocking him out instantly; the other Cutthroat charged at him from behind, but Sam nodded at Bonnie and jumped over the Cutthroat with athletic skill before Bonnie shot at the Cutthroat with a critical hit and knocked him out too.

Sam nodded curtly at Bonnie for her part and Bonnie leaned on her musket before nodding at Sam curtly with a small smile; they then heard Livsey catching their attention with a *Psst!* from the nearby bushes and went over to him and Subodai. Livsey then said in a soft voice as to not attract unwanted attention "Good show! While you were engaged in combat with those rough heads, I found this note…" Livsey gave them the note and it read " _Our buyer won't be here for a while; we'll set up the meet in the Skull Temple, the deal will go on in the altar room._ "

Sam, Subodai and Bonnie looked up and nodded in unison with determined expressions, before they snuck inside the Skull Cave; as they entered the cave, Sam noticed a chest on a stone podium on the other end of the cave. He then checked over the chest to make sure there isn't any signs of tampering, before he opened it and saw there was some clothing inside that's about his size.

He then changed into them and felt lighter and more flexible; he then puts his clothing in his bag before he and his crew went behind the water fall and saw a wall of vines blocking their path. Bonnie then held them back and got out her machete before she hacked through the vines until it was clear enough to enter the Skull Temple Entrance.

They then went down some wet stone stairs, as Subodai pointed out a shortcut leading back to the encampment; after briefing acknowledging the shortcut, they entered the Skull Temple to see it was flooded to Sam's ankles and swarming with Crocogators and Cutthroats. As long as they kept to the wall, they won't fight against any hostiles; when they neared the Altar Room, they saw that the water is running too fast to even reach the Altar Room.

As they were wondering on how to get past the rushing water, a voice to their right inquired "So who sent you, then?" Sam and his crew then swivelled to the right and saw a Dog Sergeant leaning on his back against a statue; after explaining to Shepard on their task, he noted "Well, you need to shut off the water first… there's a room back there with 3 keystones embedded into separate statues that'll drain the water right quick. But there are Troggies in there and they will try to keep you from doing that; also, you need a key to unlock the door first, but it sounds like the Cutthroat bullies have found it."

Sam and his crew nodded, before they fought against a couple of Cutthroats and managed to pilfer the Shrine Room Key from their pockets. They then went to the Shrine Door and unlocked it, before they entered it; they then came face to face with a group of Troggies, led by their Chief who exclaimed and pointed at Sam's crew in alert.

When they come into battle, Sam evaded a spell from the Troggy Chief and a slung pebble before he activated one of the keystones, lowering the central pillar. When more Troggies came, Sam kept them occupied as Bonnie and Subodai went for the other two; Bonnie went for the one on the left, since she uses a musket and Subodai went for the keystone at the back, due to his skills with a sword. When Subodai activated the final keystone, the pillar sunk down into the ground, draining the water and the Troggies fled when the last drop of water was drained.

With their task done, Sam and his crew returned to Sergeant Shepard near the Altar Room entrance; when they came back, they saw that the water had drained enough that the doors leading to the Altar Room are now visible. Sergeant Shepard then said "I should report back… but if you're going after Fin, I want in. He and I have a score to settle…" Sam then nodded in approval, before he, his crew and Shepard went in the Altar Room; when they entered, they heard a deep, gruff voice say "You made 3 mistakes Pirate: First, you took the job; second you didn't bring an army… Last, don't fight me in the dark. The dark is where I shine."

As they prepared to fight, Shepard instructed Sam and his crew to go after Fin, since the Cutthroats will turn tail if their leader falls; Sam then nodded and twirled his shock pistol and sword before they engaged combat. Although Fin is their priority, the other Cutthroats proved to be a nuisance; Bonnie used her Ability to slow down the Cutthroats and Fin so they can turn the battle against them.

Fin then gripped his cutters in anger and went for Bonnie; Shepard then intervened by parrying Fin's attack and punched him in the side with his fist, before Sam shot Fin with his Shock Pistol. Although Fin's legs were shaking from weariness, he wouldn't go down; he then swung his cutters at Sam, but the latter fluently dodged each swing before Bonnie took Fin out with a well-placed shot.

Fin fell on his knees in defeat, as the Cutthroats fled from them, just as Shepard would say they would; Fin then made a snarl and said "I want you to remember this moment, Pirate: This is the moment you've made your first victory… and made your worst enemy." Shepard then drew his sword at Fin to ensure he doesn't do anything and replied unfazed "Ah, shut your jaws, ye' bully! *turns head to Sam* Pirate, you're a right helpful hand in a fight! I'll look after Fin while you bring back Avery's Amulet to him."

Sam nodded at Shepard with a slight smile, before he grabbed Avery's Amulet from the ruined altar and left the Temple with his crew; they then crossed the bridge back to the courtyard and went inside Avery's Mansion. Avery looked up from his desk after writing a form and looked pleased when he saw Sam and his crew back with his Amulet; he then stood up and said "Well done Pirate: You've stopped the bombardment, you've recovered my Amulet and Fin is brought to justice!" Sam then gave Avery his Amulet and the latter looked more closely at his amulet, before he added with an amused smirk "You didn't even swap it for a fake… What are you, an 'honest' pirate? Ha!"


	4. The Raft and The Will

The Tale of Sneaky Sam

Chapter 4: The Raft and the Will

Captain Avery then continued as he searched through a pile of Ownership Papers "Well, you've held your end of the bargain, so I'm giving you your own ship like I promised… Ah, here we are!" Avery then took a page he was looking for and gave it to Sam, explaining "Take this writ to Dockmaster Dan near the Kraken Skulls and he'll give you your own ship. Farewell to ye, Captain!"

Sam then made a salute gesture at Avery, before he, Subodai and Bonnie Anne walked to the Marketplace and went down a sandy slope between the Brawling Hall and the Kraken Skulls Tavern, before Bonnie pointed out Dockmaster Dan. Sam is amazed that a Monquistan Ship is behind Dockmaster Dan, so he gave the writ to Dockmaster Dan, who said "Ah, Avery sent ye to claim a boat, I see… Congratulations, you're the proud owner of that 'mighty' ship. Ha ha ha!"

Sam raised his brow in confusion, before Dockmaster Dan added "Oh, I'm sorry, that's not your ship…" Dockmaster Dan waved his hand at the Monquistan ship, which sailed out of the way to reveal a makeshift raft; he then continued, not bothered to hold back some laughter "THAT'S the one, and what a ship she is! You'll be the terror of the Skyways in that beauty! *laughs hard*" Sam then heard someone clear their throat in attention and looked left to see an elderly cat in black clothing and dark glasses.

The cat named Blind Mew then noted "If I may be so bold, young Pirate, that is indeed the saddest excuse of a ship that ever moored at this harbour. I cannot see, but I can hear its planks creaking and groaning like a sick yak." Subodai then gripped his scimitar in fury and retorted "Avery has lied to us! Let's return to him and demand a proper ship!"

Sam didn't need telling twice; he strode off back to Avery's Court and knocked on Avery's door, before he went in and asked Avery in slight rage "A Raft? I've stopped the Troggy bombardment, caught Fin Dorsal and retrieved your Jade Amulet… all for a rickety Raft?!" Avery then replied, aware of Sam's suppressed anger "I'm afraid so, young Pirate. After all, I've honoured the LETTER of our agreement." Sam let out a repressed sigh as he slipped his hands in his pockets, before Avery continued "I'm afraid I cannot give you a better ship, but I CAN lead you to something that Pirates loves more than their ship: Treasure! Have you heard the tale of Captain Gunn?"

Sam looked up at Avery and shook his head, before Avery continued "'Tis a fine tale, and like all Pirate tales, it ends in gold!" Sam gestures Avery to continue, before the latter began "Captain Gunn was a legend in the Skyway; no finer smuggler has ever gone past a heavily guarded blockade. His reputation spanned from Marleybone all the way to Monquista, which both rulers and lower classes feared even his name." Avery took a breath before he continued "Captain Gunn set sail to the mystical land of Mooshu, in discovery of a rare and delectable plant that's named Yum Yum Fruit! It can cure disease, grants strength and restore youth; it can also give you minty breath, which is a nice side effect. However, the emperor holds it sacred and anyone who obtains it is punished with a swift death… if you get caught, anyway."

Avery then took another breath and continued "Gunn smuggled it back in boatloads and made various delicacies from it: Yum Cake, Yum Bread, Yum Pudding… but his real stroke of brilliance is when he bottled it and named his creation 'Yum'! Everyone went crazy for it, to the point that anyone sang 'Yo ho ho and a bottle of Yum', crafty old Gunn makes a pretty penny. When he retired from piracy, he was reknown for being the richest pirate in history… before he died." Avery drummed his fingers on his desk and finished "As from that point onward, no one knows where his loot is kept; his Will and Testament has been lost… until today."

Sam raised his brow in attention, before Avery said "I have a crew member who's in a crew after Gunn's gold; I can get you in his crew, if you do me one favour…" Sam asked in curiosity "What is it, Avery?" Avery replied "There's a Chalice, wrapped in sail cloth among the loot. Bring that sail cloth to me and the loot will be yours." Sam then stood up and noted as he shook Avery's hand "Of course, Captain Avery; I'll be sure to give you that sail cloth the instant we've discovered Gunn's Treasure." Avery made a smile, before he noted "Go talk to Morgan Lafitte in the Swashbuckler's Hall; she has a student in the crew looking for Gunn's treasure. I wish you luck in your quest, Sam."

Sam nodded at Avery, before he left Avery's Mansion and led Subodai and Bonnie Anne to the Swashbuckler's Hall just between Miracle Max's and the Witchdoctor Sanctum. Sam then peered inside the hall and asked "Madam Lafitte? Are you in here?" He didn't get a response, but he readied his weapons in case he gets jumped; he cautiously proceeded inside the hall, his left hand ready to wield his spark pistol as his right gripped his rapier firmly. It was a split second when he heard a creak above his head a few feet to his left and instinctively held his rapier horizontally when it blocked a Monquistan-steel Cutlass with a *Clang!*.

Sam then looked from the ambusher's gripped paw all the way to the torso and realised it was Morgan Lafitte herself; he was surprised to notice that Morgan is smiling at him in interest and she said "You're an interesting addition... Normally, new recruits don't even notice where I strike when they first enter the Swashbuckler Hall, but you somehow blocked my attack flawlessly. Suffice to say, you have got my interest." Morgan then rested her left hand on her hip as she looked at Sam in a flirty smile, which Sam felt slightly uncomfortable about it.

Morgan then made a small, pleased grin and continued "I am certain you will be a potential Swashbuckler, so I will be glad to mentor you in the art of swashbuckling and thinking on your feet. Anyway, onto a more critical topic…" Sam leaned on a support beam with his arms crossed before Morgan continued "So you wish to join the crew looking for Gunn's treasure, _comment_? I have a star pupil named Sarah Steele who's in that same crew; she and the crew are meeting in the Kraken Skulls, so it'd be best to ask Skinny Pete. Before you go though, mind if you recruit Fan Flanders on your crew?" Morgan then gestured her cutlass to a female Frog Swashbuckler twirling her dual blades near the training dummy; Sam can't pass an offer like that, so he agrees to let Fan Flanders on his crew.

After learning a skill from Morgan, Sam left the Swashbuckler's Hall with his newest crew member and walked with the rest of his crew to the Kraken Skulls. When they entered, they asked Skinny Pete about Sarah Steele and he replied "Ah, yes… she and the other treasure hunters are meeting in the cellar over there." Sam nodded at Skinny Pete, before he and his crew descended into the cellar, where they saw a crew consisting an Otter wearing a trenchcoat and dual spark throwers, a Sloth with a halberd and wore heavy armour, a crab wielding a crossbow, a Water Mole Witchdoctor, a gruff looking wharf rat which Sam supposed is the leader of the expedition with 3 other wharf rats behind him; Sam then noticed the final crew member and saw it was a feminine Wharf Rat with a rapier and a dagger, which Sam realised it was Sarah Steele.

Sam felt flustered when he saw her, as Sarah argued with the gruff Wharf Rat named Ratbeard "Listen, you dirty wharf rat! We're letting you pilot the ship's helm, but I'm leading this expedition!" Ratbeard then gripped his paws firmly with his teeth gritted angrily and retorted "So I'm just a lowly knave in this expedition? * _Scoffs_ * How do we know ye even HAVE the will?" Sarah let out an irritated sigh and replied "I have it right here, you piece of vermin!" As Sarah brandished Gunn's Will, it was suddenly knocked out of her hand by one of Ratbeard's lackeys; Ratbeard then exclaimed as he caught the Will "Finally, the Will is mine! Take care of them lad's, I'll meet you at the hideout!" Ratbeard then ported out of the cellar as the other expedition crew members were taken out by Ratbeard's lackeys, save for Sarah who parried a few attacks. Seeing the only way to leave the cellar in one piece was through the Wharf Rats, Sam and his crew got out their weapons and helped Sarah.

As Sarah parried another attack, Sam took him out with a well-placed shot with his spark thrower; the other Wharf Rats saw their buddy taken out, so they focused their attention on Sam and his crew. As one of them charged at Sam, Subodai parried his attack and kicked him backwards as Bonnie took him out with a shot from her Sparquebus; the other Wharf Rat charged towards Bonnie Anne, when Fan Flanders blocked the swing and pushed him away with her strong frog legs. Sam then fluently rolled to the last Wharf Rat and jumped over his head, before hitting him with his Spark Thrower; Sarah then made a leg sweep, tripping the Wharf Rat before knocking him out. Sam then blew at his fringe, before Sarah noted "Thank you for helping me out of that spot, young Pirate. But Ratbeard has fled with Gunn's Will! If you're going after him, then can I join your crew? He'll regret ever crossing Sarah Steele…" Sam then replied with a small smile "Who said I'd refuse an offer like that? Come on, let's get after that shaggy Wharf Rat."

Sarah smiled at Sam, before she nodded at him; they then left the cellar, when a red haired prospector named Prospector Zeke said "Yer chasing Ratbeard? He came through here like a greyhound with his tail on fire… heh heh. Sprinted out the front door, go git 'im!" Sam thanked Zeke, before he and the crew rushed out the door; a young frog then grabbed their attention and told them "You looking for Ratbeard? He went that way, towards the docks." Sam thanked the frog, before he and his crew sprinted down the sandy slope, when Blind Mew grabbed their attention. He then said "Looking for Ratbeard, are we? I can help you, young pirate."

Sam raised his brow in confusion, before Blind Mew continued "I may be blind, but I have acute hearing. I distinctly heard a group of pattering feet passing by; judging by their scent and voices, they're definitely Wharf Rats. I heard Ratbeard calling to set sail for the hideout; it's well known that he and his crew make port at Blood Shoals." Blind Mew then pointed to the raft that Avery gave to Sam and added "Take possession of that death-trap—I mean 'boat', I wish you luck in your travels." Sam then nodded at Blind Mew and approached the raft; he was surprised to see it shrouded in a stormy cloud before it shrink into a bottle. Sam made an interested look at the ship-in-a-bottle, or in this case, a RAFT-in-a-bottle, before he uncorked it and his raft dubbed ' _The Creaking Turtle_ ' regained to full size.

Sam and his crew then boarded the raft and Sam took control of the helm to Blood Shoals; as he neared the port from starboard side, he glanced at Sarah, who's practising her footwork. He looked at her from head to foot, wearing a blush on his cheeks in attraction to her figure; he then averted his eyes just in time to halt the raft on starboard side. The rest of the crew then exited the cabin and joined Sam and Sarah; they then strode across the beach, following a trail of rat prints to a cave. Bonnie Anne then exclaimed "Looks like a trail of prints went in the cave…" Sarah then crossed her arms and noted "But no signs of anyone leaving… keep your guard up." Sam and the others nodded, before they readied their weapons and cautiously proceeded through the cave. As they headed up a tunnel, Sam's nose wrinkled when he smelt something foul just ahead; when they entered the next room, they saw what made the foul smell: 4 recently deceased Wharf Rats around a banquet table.

It wasn't a moment when the spirits of said Wharf Rats emerged from their lifeless bodies; the closest one named Lasko said "You! Please stay and hear our tales of woe!" Seeing that none of them aren't going to attack, Sam and the others holstered their weapon and listened intently to Lasko. Lasko then explained "As you well know, we've helped our Captain Ratbeard in obtaining the Will. We then set sail back to here and had a feast; Ratbeard then announced by raising a glass 'We'll soon be rich boys!' and we ingested our drinks. But the villain betrayed us: the drinks were poisoned and he left us to be a feast for crabs! He'll have the treasure all to himself… unless, you stop him that is." Sam nodded at Lasko's suggestion, when the latter continued "But I can't put ye on Ratbeard's tail until you've helped me shipmates first: Moe – on account of wronging his love, Manny – for he wronged his previous captain, and Jack, for he had done something terrible. Help me shipmates and I'll put ye on Ratbeard's tail."


End file.
